


Bundles of Joy

by talia_ae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Gen, Humor, M/M, Ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a baby wins a staring contest, Sam is patient, and Dean is freaked out as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundles of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt on comment-fic: _Supernatural, outsider pov, Sam and Lucifer's children are incredibly, incredibly creepy_.

"Sam," Dean says.  His voice sounds strangled.  "It's _staring at me again_ , Sam."

Across from him, twenty-eight inches of blond, chubby-cheeked baby claps and crows triumphantly. 

Look.  Dean is trying this... uncle thing.  He bought the teddy bears (now dismembered), changed diapers ( _never again_ ), even makes airplane noises when he's trying to feed it, desperately clutching his masculinity to his chest (or so Sam had said).

Whatever.  It's kind of hard when your niece is the daughter of the _Prince of Hell_.

"She," Sam says, "not it, Dean.  We've had this conversation before.  And babies look at things.  It's part of their cognitive development, you know, focusing on people they love."

"Just because Cas bought you the baby books doesn't mean you had to read them," Dean grumbles. 

Sam, from where he is making pureed sweet potatoes, sighs.  "I thought you were going to be accepting of my new family," his brother says.  Fatherhood has made Sam freakishly patient and, unfortunately for Dean's tendencies, a lot less tolerant of curse words. 

"I was.  I am.  Except for how _babies are evil_ ," Dean finishes, ducking a banana projectile.  It hits Sam with a wet splat.

The baby coos innocently. 

Yeah.  Dean would totally believe that, if only he hadn't seen the thing's eyes change color the last time they tried to give it mushy peas.


End file.
